A Rangers job is never done
by Hollow609
Summary: When Rangers, Liz Smith and Marcus Grey, and their Jaeger, Lightning Emperor, are sent to the world of Remnant. When the Kaiju emerge the two Ranger's must recruit Hunter's and Huntress's to fight by their side if Remnant is to be free of the Kaiju threat and that history does not repeat itself


"KAIJU CATEGORY THREE BREACHING THE GATE!"

"SOUND THE ALARMS! GET PEOPLE TO THE BUNKERS NOW!" Alarms began to wail alerting the people of the city to get to safety. At the docks sat the city's Shatterdome, able to fit around twelve to thirty Jaegers. Inside the Shatterdome everyone was working, rushing around preparing Jaeger's for combat. In the control room things were just as hectic only calmer.

"Get Silent Juggernaut and Arc Spartan prepped to hold the Miracle Line." The Marshall ordered as she stared at the available Jaeger's.

"Get Lightning Emperor online to take point." The Marshall ordered after a second thought.

"Lightning Emperor's Pilot's are already geared up-"

"Sir we got another breach! Category Three." The Marshall cursed as she looked at the data then at the Jaeger's.

"Get the sisters geared up and prepare the Red Dragon." The Marshall ordered as she looked at one of the Jaeger's.

"But sir-"

"That is an order!" The Marshall stated with finality in her tone, "I've made my decision now get. Them. Ready!"

"Yes sir."

\- _**If history repeats...will it be worse or better than before**_ -

"You ready for this grandma?"

"Just keep up whipper snapper."

"*Xiao Long, Rose. Are you ready for this?*" Yang Xiao Long and Ruby Rose looked at each and nodded.

"Ready!"

"{Right Hemisphere Calibrating. Left Hemisphere Calibrating. Jaeger is combat ready}"

\- _**Will the outcome be kinder, better than before? Or will they leave more people shattered and broken?**_ -

"LET'S GO!" Ruby Rose roared as the siblings charged forward to meet with the charging Kaiju codenamed Beowolf.

"*Remember you two you've got Silent Juggernaut and Arc Spartan on standby.*" The Marshall reminded the sisters.

"Roger that-heads up!" Yang said as Beowolf raised its right arm and swung down to strike the Red Dragon.

"Ember Cannon!" Yang ordered as the two sisters reared their right fist back as one.

"{Ember Canon - Loaded}" The sisters then threw their first forward, connecting with Beowolf's jaw before a loud bang was heard as a large burning hot, shotgun shell flew out of Red Dragon's arm. The blast had left a small wound in Beowolf's jaw but it was enough to stun the giant Kaiju. Stunned enough to allow Red Dragon to push on the offensive.

\- _**If you don't know the future you cannot predict its outcome whether it be good or bad**_ -

"*DRAGON, HANG ON WE'RE COMING!*" One of the Rangers of Lightning Emperor said as said Jaeger, having killed the Kaiju it fought, rushed over to help the Red Dragon.

"YANG!" Ruby screamed in fear as she ignored the pain in her left arm.

"RUBY LISTEN TO ME! YOU NEED TO-" It was like everything moved in slow motion, Yang was ripped out of the Jaeger, Ruby's scream echoed for miles and history began to repeat.

\- **Years Ago, Earth: England** -

"Lightning Emperor ready to rock and fucking roll." A woman said as she rolled her shoulders in sync with her neck.

"Calm down Liz, jesus you're as bad as your dad." A man stated at his friends antics before he activated the comms.

"Like you can talk Marcus."

"Lightning Emperor is ready to serve and destroy." The man said as he looked out at the bright calm ocean, ignoring his partners comment.

"*Kaiju is closing in, twenty miles from your location.*" The two Rangers looked at the calm water's.

"*Fifteen miles.*" The water remained calm and still.

"*Ten miles.*" The water began to churn and rise.

"Here it comes." Marcus muttered before he looked at his partner.

"Sword?"

"Sword." The two pilots raised their right hand to their back. The Jaeger copied their movements and as the hand went to the back a handle began to form at the back of the Jaeger. When the Jaeger had pulled the handle out into the open it had formed into a broadsword.

"LET'S DO THIS!" Liz roared as the Kaiju sprung from the ocean, roaring as it do. The knight fashioned Jaeger let out a battle cry as it threw its sword upwards and let the blade empale the Kaiju's lower jaw. The Kaiju screamed in pain as the blade was twisted before it was pushed even further into the Kaiju's jaw then head.

"COUP DE GRACE!" Marcus roared before the two Rangers and Jeager ripped out the sword before with one massive swing, decapitated the Kaiju's head.

"Kaiju down, I repeat Kaiju down." Liz said as she and Marcus looked at the sinking body and head.

"Alright time to head-"

"*We got another Category Three in the area! Emperor watch out you got another Kaiju in the vicinity!*" Liz and Marcus immediately began to look at the water, trying to see if they could find the second Category Three.

"I don't see anything!" Marcus said with worry

"Me neither!" Liz seconded, "John where is this-" Liz wasn't able to finish her sentence before the second Category Three leapt out of the water and bit into the Emperor's right shoulder. The two Rangers screamed and howled in pain as they were forced to drop their broadsword due to the pain of the bite.

"MAELSTROM CANNON!" Marcus roared as the pilot partners raised their left arm as the plates covering the left forearm opened up and a cannon slowly popped out.

"EAT THIS YOU MOTHER-" 'BANG' The cannon fired, the noise echoing for miles as the projectile left the cannon and slammed into the Kaiju's side. The force of the projectile and the heat forcing the Kaiju to move back.

\- **Shatterdome** -

"How the hell did we not see the second Kaiju?! I want answers John!" The Marshall demanded.

"I don't know sir! We didn't sense a second Kaiju or any sigh of one coming out before or after the current one! Unless...oh shit!" Max turned back to the console as his skin paled.

"Unless what Max?!" The Marshall demanded. Max stopped what he was doing to turn around and look at the Marshall with fear evident in his eyes.

"Unless the two Kaiju were physically connected."

\- **The White Cliffs of Dover** -

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?!" Liz asked incredulously.

"I wish I wasn't," Marcus replied, "Max...the Kaiju are morphing!" The alive Kaiju seemed to be absorbing the dead Kaiju carcass, until it grew to be taller then Lightning Emperor and double the limbs.

"What the actual-" The Kaiju let out a roar, much louder then the one from the first of the morphed Kaiju.

"Any ideas?" Liz asked as she stared at the morphed Kaiju.

"Arc Plasma Grenade?" Marcus suggested as he began to set up said explosive grenade.

"It's untested." Liz stated. Marcus looked at Liz incredulously.

"Let's do it." Marcus smiled before the two moved as one and brought out the prototype grenade before they activated the timer.

"Let take this Kaiju out."

"YEE HAW!" The two Rangers began to rush forward at the colossal Kaiju, grenade in its only hand. The Kaiju roared before the grenade was painfully planted on it's arm before Lightning Emperor was knocked back.

"Fuck that hurt." Liz muttered as she shook her head before the two noticed the Kaiju clawing at the grenade.

"We can't let that happen." Marcus said as he nodded at the Kaiju clawing at the grenade.

"Less talking more killing this asswipe!" Liz said before she and Marcus pushed themselves up and charged at the Kaiju. The two Rangers continued to punch at the morphed Kaiju, not letting it rest for a moment.

"{One minute to detenation}"

"LET'S HOLD HIM!" Liz roared and Marcus nodded before they quickly swung Emperor's remaining arm underneath the Kaiju's left arm and held the Kaiju in place.

"*Emperor let go of the Kaiju and fall back now!*" The Marshall ordered. The two Rangers didn't reply as the grenade neared detonation.

"{10}" The Kaiju roared as it desperately attempted to force the Jaeger and its Rangers to let go.

"{9}" The two Rangers smiled at each other.

"{8} EMPEROR PULL OUT!*" The Marshall roared.

"{7} Negative sir. We ain't pulling out," Marcus said calmly.

"{6} We're seeing this till the end!" Liz finished before she grunted as the Kaiju bit deeper into the left shoulder.

"{5}" The comm was silent as the Rangers looked at each other.

"{4} Fair winds Lightning Emperor...it has truly been an honour.*" The two Ranger's smiled ignoring their tears.

"{3} The honours ours sir." Marcus replied.

"{2}" The two Rangers closed their eyes as the grenade began to glow brighter.

"{1}" And the grenade exploded.

\- **Remnant: Vale Docks** -

"Hello red, isn't past your bed-HOLY OUM WHAT THE FUCK!" Roman Torchwick yelled as a massive wave of water hit the docks, seawater splashing everywhere.

"WHAT...the fuck." Torchwick trailed off as a giant monster rose from the water, bleeding fiercely and many wounds sporting its body. The monster took one step before letting out a guttural roar, the noise echoing for miles.

"LET'S GO!" Torchwick roared as he jumped into one of the remaining Bullheads before it took off.

"BLAKE LET'S GO!" Sun roared as he began to pull Blake away from the dock. As they entered the city people were running for their lives, towards Beacon the one place they hoped would be safe from the monster's wrath. Bullheads landed in the streets as Hunter's and Huntress's, professional or student, ran out to help organise the evacuation or fight the monster. Gunfire and explosions ripped through the night, each bullet and explosion hitting the enormous monster, though it didn't seem to be doing any damage.

"SEMBLANCES!" One Huntress screamed before each Hunter and Huntress activated their Aura and in turn their Semblance. Colourful lights filled the night as Semblance after Semblance took effect. Still, no sign of damage was seen, the only change being the monster becoming even more pissed off.

"FALL BACK!" A Hunter screamed as the monster slowly drew closer.

"Is there no way to beat this thing?" Blake muttered as the Bullhead began to take off. Then a metal hand, bits of metal plating destroyed or falling off, grabbed the monster by the jaw and with an almighty tug pulled the monster into the air and threw it back into the ocean. If there was a camera for every person in Vale, it would show every single persons mouth openly gaping in shock at what they saw. A giant robot, missing its right arm and as damaged as the monster, stood protectively in front of the Bullheads. The monster growled as it pulled itself to its feet and roared at the robot. The robot simply replied with its own roar, a loud fog horn, before it charged forward allowing the Bullheads to leave the city and land at Beacon.

\- **Beacon Headmaster Office** -

"Ozpin."

"Evacuate the city and prepare to evacuate the school." Ozpin ordered as he clutched his cane tightly. Whatever was said next Ozpin didn't hear as he stared at the monster and robot in rage, anger and hope.

\- **Beacon: Cafeteria** -

Blake and Ruby entered the cafeteria and quickly found Yang and Weiss and sat down.

"What is going on?" Weiss asked in a hushed tone, all anger at Blake from earlier now gone.

"Monster and robot fight." Ruby replied as she beckoned team JNPR over.

"Why do I find that very easy to believe?" Yang asked before Jaune pulled out his Scroll showing a livestream of what was happening in Vale, the footage being taken from a News Helicopter.

\- **Vale** -

The robot slammed his fist into the monster's jaw before kicking it in its right leg, breaking the bones in the leg. The monster roared in pain as it fell to one knee before it looked up at the robot and tackled it with surprising strength despite the missing leg. The two giants, one flesh the other metal, crashed into the city, destroying many buildings. The monster rose first and began to hammer down on the robot. Suddenly the monster screamed as a large burst of flames erupted from the robot's chest and burned the monster. The monster backed off as it tried to quell the pain, allowing the robot to rise to its feet and let a blade extended from its remaining arm. The robot then let out another roar and rushed forward before slamming the blade into the monster's throat. The two grappled for a few minutes before with an almighty tug the robot ripped off the monster's head. The robot let loose a loud roar before it collapsed with an almighty thud.

\- **Beacon** -

The screams and yells of joy were loud and full of happiness as everyone who had a Scroll and those who were watching said Scroll's watched the monster lose its head.

"Get a team to set a perimeter." Ozpin ordered before Goodwitch rushed off to follow through with said order. Ozpin stared at his desk before he stood up from his seat and walked to the window to look at the city of Vale. More specifically the two combatants, a giant monster and a giant robot. Ozpin could only pray that things couldn't get much worse than they already-

"Ah damn it, out of coffee."

Never mind.


End file.
